Isolation
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: When Madoka is kidnapped by a strange group, Gingka and five of his friends must travel to South Kito City to save her. However, this isn't just a rescue mission. Upon arrival, the gang finds out that her kidnapper Kyu has far more planned for them than just stopping by and heading home. Now Gingka finds himself a pawn in a twisted blader's game of revenge. Can they ever escape?
1. Missing: Madoka Amano

The sound of Bey cleaning equipment was the only sound that filled the B-Pit Beyblade Shop. Little drills for cleaning those stubborn areas let out high-pitched screams as the nimble fingers of the shop's owner and single employee worked yet another short hour at fixing the Bey of one of her friends. Oh, if only those boys would learn to watch where they're blading!

The small orange glow of the machine at work lit up the dark space, casting long shadows and bringing a shine to the girl's face. Goggles were moved to take a better look at the current situation before nodding in approval. Yes, that looked just about right. In fact, she should start polishing this Bey before its owner recklessly barged in with his usual manner of entry.

The soft chime of the front door rang out for a split second above the lull in her studio. The girl perked up at the sound before rising to her feet with a muffled groan and a stretch. Oh, how her muscles ached! She had to start remembering to take a break or two to loosen up her back and shoulders.

"I'm coming up!" The light-brunette headed to the spiral staircase and placed a single hand on the railing. "Please wait there and I'll be up to assist you!"

Light footsteps rang out on metal steps as she walked up to the upper level of her beloved store.

She was taken aback by not only the dark of her storefront, but the distinct lack of a customer. The brunette looked around with confused blue orbs before checking the outside of her shop. One glance, two glances proved to find nothing but empty streets and a few pieces of litter. She eventually closed the door and frowned at the turn of events.

"Strange," She walked over towards her staircase with slow feet, light squeaks ringing out from aged sneakers. "I could have sworn that someone opened that door..." She stopped for a moment beside her counter and sighed. "Perhaps I've spent a few too many hours in my workshop again—"

The sound of heavy boots touching the floor interrupted her ponderings.

The brunette spun around and gasped as she found a figure on her tiled floors, one hand on the ground and the other resting at their hip. They slowly rose to their feet and flashing a toothy grin at the brunette, streaks of moonlight illuminating their sharp canines.

The girl took a few steps back only for the sound of rushing air to come from behind her. She spun around and found yet another figure standing behind her, a Beyblade at the ready and aimed straight at her face. With a shocked whimper, the girl tried to backstep behind her counter.

"Miss Madoka Amano, I presume?" She spun around as a sinister, echoing voice whispered her name. Blue eyes locked onto a flash of red visors and metal shimmering on their face, messy red locks hiding their left eye from view. The figure chuckled as the second intruder continued to inch closer with their Bey ready to fire.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, Miss." She snapped her attention back to the armed figure and found this one to be lacking a metallic mask and instead exposing sharp brown eyes and long green hair that reached their shoulders. This voice wasn't half as menacing as their partner's, but that didn't stop Madoka from feeling her heart drop in her stomach.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you two!" Her voice quivered as her bravery started to falter. Her blue orbs snapped to the masked figure and a stubborn frown found a place on her face. "I'm certainly not going anywhere with you Dark Nebula scum!"

At the mention of the organization, the masked figure let out a deep growl and snatched their own Beyblade launcher out of their pocket. They then promptly pointed it at her face and hissed, "We are _not_ part of those disgusting murderers!" Madoka's eyes widened as their word choice, but he continued on. "We are _nothing _like those Nebulas!"

"Miss Madoka," The figure with the softer, more quiet voice spoke up as their partner began to quiver with fury. Madoka was starting to hear a bit of a masculine ring to this greenette's voice. "I'm afraid that you'll have to come with us either way, whether you want to or not." He then jerked his head towards the door and continued, "Personally, I'd suggest that you make this easier and come with us. I promise that if you comply, we'll have no reason to harm you."

Madoka stood tall among the glass counter and the potted plant as she glared at the male's face. "And what if I refuse?"

The redhead jumped in the way of the greenette just seconds before he had a chance to answer. With his Beyblade aimed at her forehead, they spat out an answer that made Madoka's stomach swirl.

"Then we'll just have to force you to come, Miss Madoka Amano!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my fan-fiction series for <em>Metal Fight Beyblade<em>! I've been meaning to start this series for _years_, but I've just now decided to sit down and get to work. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this series!**

**This series sorta takes place in a separate timeline, I'm thinking perhaps even slightly AU! (In which Pegasus is still with Gingka and a few other details are different.) I'll think of the term for this later, but to make things clear, this is disconnected from the canon in which canon could not proceed with these events in the way. (But isn't that what fan-fiction is all about?)  
><strong>


	2. Letters From a Thief

**Chapter One: Letters From a Thief**

* * *

><p>The sun rose that morning with a dazzling brilliance, giving each and every skyscraper a cloak of bright orange to wear for the first hours of the day. Dismal streets glowed with a golden blanket as a pair of hurried footsteps made their way down Fifth Avenue. He was late, he was certainly late! Oh, why had he fallen asleep so early last night instead of heading to the B-Pit as he had planned? After all, one shouldn't just hand off their Bey and forget to check in on it after a good three hours. That was unthinkable!<p>

The dashing figure stopped at a pair of bright glass doors right at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and Birch Street. A white scarf fell on a blue jacket as the figure panted for his breath. Alright, so perhaps running halfway across town before breakfast wasn't his best idea. The boy then stood up with a smile on his face as he ran a hand through tall red locks. The double doors of the familiar building beckoned him on with a reflection of bright gold and orange, shimmering alongside the metal buildings.

Pale hands reached out and pushed the doors open, a small bell alerting the shop owner of his presence. Just in case the owner hadn't heard—which was possible seeing as she was so focused on her work most of the time—he decided to let out a yell of greeting.

"Morning, Madoka! I'm so sorry I'm late, but I'm here to check on Pegasus—"

His voice caught in his throat as he found the shop in utter shambles.

Blue shoes walked forward and found potted plants overturned, glass displays broken and shattered on the floor, signs and posters ripped with violent gashes and hanging limply from their once proud stands and what appeared to be some sort of stain on the tile near the counter. The boy tried to remain calm as he walked over to the spiral staircase with a single thought in his mind.

_Please be here, Madoka._

"Madoka?" A weak call echoed off dark walls in the lower level. Brown eyes searched the room with a nervous energy, searching for the slightest movements inside of this shadowed corner of the building. "You down here, Madoka?"

The sound of his footsteps against carpeted floors was the only thing that answered him.

His eyes scanned her workbench as he clenched an empty fist against his side. Her tools were all in place, drills and cleaning brushes in the exact order that she always placed them. His eyes soon found a lone Beyblade resting on the surface of metal and his left hand quivered as it lifted the small top from the bench.

It was his Pegasus, all fixed up and ready to be polished. Only...no one seemed to have gotten that far yet.

At that moment, his heart sank to his feet. Madoka was the type of person who wanted things done in a certain order, at a certain time and with a certain rhythm. She would work for hours to ensure that things were finished and polished before she even _thought_ of sleeping—or leaving the shop for that matter. Madoka would _never _leave a Beyblade unfinished, never.

"Madoka!" He now found himself racing back up the steps with a frantic yell. "_Madoka?!_ Where are you?!" His feet nearly slipped on some liquid on the floor, but he paid no heed. "Please Madoka, _answer me_!"

Brown eyes suddenly registered a gleam in the corner of his vision.

The boy whipped around and found a strange amulet on the main counter of the shop, the necklace holding some sort of black jewel in the center of what seemed to be a teardrop made of silver. The boy's gloved hands picked up the jewelery with a shaking but gentle grip. His mind raced for answers as he turned the necklace over in his hand, the cord twisting in mid-air and proudly shimmering with the rays of morning light that had managed to slip in through those glass doors.

Madoka didn't own anything like this, it was too ornate for her tastes.

He then noticed a small note right where he had picked up the strange amulet. Quietly cursing over not noticing the far more important note first, he tucked the necklace in his pocket and took a look at the written message.

_Gingka Hagane,_

_Greetings and salutations, powerful blader. My name is Kyu, and I have quite the message for you. Your quite talented friend, Miss Madoka Amano, is currently in my possession and waiting for your arrival in my tower. However, this is not just a simple 'find and rescue' mission, dear Hagane. In fact, this is something far more important. I have recently discovered that you happen to know quite a bit of precious information. I, to be honest with you, have the desire to know quite a few things that you are aware of, and request that you and five friends join me in my quaint tower in South Kito City. Your little friend will be properly cared for, I can assure you. However, if you deny this invitation or happen to alert any authorities of this, you will learn how hard it is to lose someone you care deeply about._

_Affectionately Yours,_

_Kyu_

Gingka felt as if he was about to be sick.

What did this _'Kyu'_ person possibly want with him _or_ Madoka? What could possibly drive this character to kidnap one of his best friends and hold her captive like this? Beside the motive, where were they? He's never even heard of _'South Kito City'_ before, and he's been everywhere on his journey! A wave of nausea overwhelmed him and suddenly Gingka found himself fall to his knees and struggling to breathe. This couldn't be happening, this just wasn't possible!

Oh, if only he had been here to protect her last night! He was certain that if he hadn't fallen asleep so early last night and neglected to come here, Madoka would be safe and sound right here in the shop and this _'Kyu'_ person would be behind bars for attacking his best friend.

The sound of the front door's bell rang out above silent tears as Gingka's vision blurred around him. Numbly, he glanced up and found a swirl of peach and green, accompanied by orange and gold from the outside. All he could do was lift the note in the air and whisper with his tightening throat,

"They've stolen Madoka. Madoka's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if Ginkga seems out-of-character, but I believe his anxiety is justified.<strong>

**Special thanks to _Aki the Neko Bunny_, _TheMidnightEcho_, _Black__CatNeko999_ and _ShinyBlackwolf_. I'm very thankful that you four wonderful people took the time to review my work! I was very nervous about this being posted and never read, but I'm glad to see that it's not the case. Thank you so much for your feedback, and I hope that this story continues to be a thrilling read for you.**


End file.
